Lo más lógico
by BeaBB
Summary: Todos tenemos claro que será Brennan la que tendrá que pedir matrimonio a Booth... aquí intento descubrir cuáles podrían llegar a ser sus verdaderas motivaciones.


Sentada frente a su escritorio en la enorme oficina que tenía asignada en el Jeffersonian intentaba infructuosamente avanzar con su nuevo libro, recién después del almuerzo recibiría los restos óseos correspondientes a un homínido de la edad de hielo que debía evaluar antes de su incorporación al departamento de historia natural del museo, así que en teoría disponía del tiempo suficiente como para redactar la mayor parte del capítulo.

Y aunque ponía todo su empeño en ello, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil avanzar con los diálogos de Andy y Kathy en lo que se suponía debía ser un capítulo en el que ambos personajes se enfrascaban en una de sus famosas discusiones… era imposible, por más que se esforzaba en evitarlo, sus pensamientos regresaban, una y otra vez, a lo ocurrido durante ese fin de semana.

Aceptando que no podría avanzar con fluidez hasta que resolviera sus preocupaciones más inmediatas, presionó el botón de guardar y cerró la laptop, dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia la jaula de cristal en la que descansaba su iguana. Sin apuro, pero con una intranquilidad que no la abandonaba desde hacía un par de días, se puso de pie y con expresión decidida abandonó la habitación para dirigirse hacia la oficina de su mejor amiga.

Ni bien atravesó el umbral de entrada a la oficina de Angela, la mujer a la que la científica quería como a una hermana apartó la mirada del enorme monitor en el que experimentaba con algunas nuevas técnicas de comparación de rostros, y la recibió con un cálido "hola cielo".

La artista conocía mejor que nadie a la mujer parada delante de ella, por lo que sin necesidad de que pronunciara una sola palabra más allá de la manera casi automática en que acaba de responder a su saludo, era capaz de afirmar que estaba allí en busca de ayuda. Colocando a un lado el control del Angelator y dedicándole a su interlocutora una sonrisa que la invitaba a hablar con libertad, declaró procurando sonar lo menos invasiva posible "¿quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa?".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese sábado se habían levantado un poco más temprano de lo habitual porque Parker tenía partido de beisbol, pero un pequeño accidente relacionado con un pañal desbordado obligó a Booth a ducharse por segunda vez, mientras que Brennan cambiaba a la pequeña Christine con una muda de ropa limpia y seca.

Cuando llegaron al campo de beisbol el partido estaba casi por empezar, los equipos ya estaban alineados a ambos lados del diamante, así que tan pronto como su padre liberó los pestillos de seguridad de las puertas, Parker tomó una de las manitas de su hermanita y la besó con ternura diciendo "tienes que crecer pronto para que te pueda enseñar a jugar", y al instante siguiente de un salto, ya estaba fuera de la camioneta corriendo hacia la zona en la que su equipo aguardaba el inicio del partido.

Entonces la antropóloga le sugirió a Booth que se adelantara para conseguirles espacio en la tribuna, de modo que ella, con calma, pudiera cambiar nuevamente el pañal de la nena y así reducir la posibilidad de que ocurriera otro accidente. Con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, agradecido con la vida porque el más anhelado de todos sus sueños se había hecho realidad, el mejor agente del FBI se acercó a su pareja y tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a girarse hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y entonces la besó murmurando sin separar sus labios de los de ella, "Huesos, ¿te he dicho cuánto te amo?".

Colocando la tira del bolso de pañales, biberones, juguetes y demás implementos de su pequeña hija sobre uno de los hombros de su compañero, la mujer de ciencia respondió "mmmm… aunque sigo sin comprender la manera en que cuantificas tus sentimientos por mí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, en lo que va del día solo lo has hecho tres veces". Y sin agregar otra palabra, le dio un suave empujón apartándolo de ella e indicándole con ese gesto que fuera a conseguirles un par de buenos lugares para alentar a Parker.

Con Christine recostada en su sillita portátil, Brennan se acomodó la gorra del equipo de Parker de manera que su cola de caballo quedó sujeta con la tira de ajuste, luego se colocó unos los lentes de sol de montura rojiza y despreocupadamente enrumbo sus pasos hacia la tribuna buscando a Booth con la mirada. Fue en el momento en que lo vio de espaldas a ella, parado enfrente de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y enormes senos que llevaba puesta una camiseta quizás dos tallas más pequeñas de lo que correspondía a su medidas, que sintió como sus músculos se tensaban ligeramente.

Aligeró el paso y observó como el padre de su pequeña, empezaba a rascarse la nuca en un gesto que reflejaba claramente la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento y que ella reconocía muy bien, el colmo ocurrió cuando esa mujer que no paraba de hablar, dio un paso acortando la distancia entre ellos y con total desfachatez colocó una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo del agente intentando desesperadamente mantener su atención.

En un acto reflejo, aprendido a lo largo de años en los que en numerosas oportunidades se había visto en la necesidad de rechazar diplomáticamente a más de una de las mamás de los compañeros de escuela de su hijo, ni bien sintió como la madre de uno de los amiguitos de Parker buscaba desesperadamente acortar la proximidad entre ellos sujetándolo por el brazo, el padre del muchachito que llevaba la camiseta número 24 dio un paso hacia atrás recuperando su espacio personal.

Fue entonces que divisó a menos de veinte metros de ellos a la mujer de su vida y aunque los lentes de sol le impedían verla a los ojos, con seguridad sabía que ya lo había localizado con la mirada, pues caminaba serenamente en dirección hacia él cargando la sillita portátil en que estaba recostada su hermosa bebé. Sin dudarlo un segundo, y dejando a esa mujer con la palabra en la boca, dio la vuelta y se alejó murmurando un seco y distante "con su permiso".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Es que acaso esa mujer no observó la pañalera que Booth llevaba colgando del hombro?", preguntó Brennan a su mejor amiga en cuanto terminó de relatar el incidente en el campo deportivo, y sin darle oportunidad de responder añadió "no se supone que debió deducir que él se encuentra involucrado sentimentalmente con la madre de la criatura para la que cargaba ese bolso".

Mostrando una sonrisa con la que intentaba transmitir su absoluta comprensión del problema, la mujer que algunos años atrás había sido considerada como el corazón del equipo forense del Jeffersonian, se limitó a asentir moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con suavidad, y luego de algunos segundos en los que reconfortó a la mujer sentada junto a ella sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas, insistió "¿hay algo más que quieras contarme cariño?".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sábado por la tarde, después del almuerzo, los cuatro habían salido al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta a Parker para el campamento escolar en el que participaría durante el siguiente fin de semana. Al ingresar a la tienda por departamentos, tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría al quinto piso donde estaba la zona de artículos para actividades al aire libre. Pero ni bien salieron del ascensor, Christine despertó y empezó a llorar dando claras señales de hambre; así que mientras Booth ayudaba al muchachito a elegir una bolsa de dormir, una linterna y una buena mochila de acampar, Huesos los esperaría en la pequeña cafetería ubicada frente a los artículos de pesca alimentando a la bebe.

Antes de alejarse de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, para perderse en la zona de artículos para acampar, el hombre del FBI sacó de la pañalera el termo en el que se conservaba a una temperatura adecuada la leche materna que Huesos se había extraído antes salir de casa y con cuidado la vertió en el biberón que en breves momentos saciaría el hambre de su pequeña hija; mientras tanto el niño que en un par de años se convertiría en un adolescente, se acercó a la nena que había dejado de llorar y succionaba infructuosamente uno de los nudillos de su madre, para hacerle monerías intentando entretenerla hasta que su padre tuviera listo el biberón.

La tranquilidad volvió a la familia en cuanto los sedientos labios de la criatura se acomodaron alrededor del chupón. Booth sonrió agradecido al contemplar la perfecta escena ante sus ojos… la mujer más bella del mundo, su mujer, alimentaba acunada en su regazo a la hija de ambos, mientras su hijo acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hermanita… esperó unos segundos hasta que Huesos levantó la mirada buscando la suya y entonces sin romper el contacto visual se acercó a ella, y en silencio la besó mordisqueando juguetonamente su labio interior. "¡Ya papá deja a Huesos con mi hermanita y vamos por mis cosas!" reclamó Parker, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al observar la forma en que su papá besaba a la mujer que era su compañera desde que él tenía cuatro años.

Algunos minutos después, la mujer de ciencia entretenía a su pequeña con una colorida jirafa de peluche, mientras esperaba a que los hombres de la familia terminaran con su proceso de elección de productos. Fue entonces que dos mujeres de alrededor de treinta años se sentaron en la mesa próxima a ellas y empezaron a conversar en un timbre de voz lo suficientemente alto como para hacerla cómplice involuntaria de sus cuitas.

"Mira a ese maravilloso espécimen a mi derecha" exclamó una de ellas levantando las cejas y apuntando con la barbilla en la dirección que había mencionado, acomodando en un gesto nada sutil el escote de su blusa de manera que sus senos desbordaran de una forma bastante exagerada.

"¡Qué te pasa darling, ese tipo es un crío!" respondió entre risas su acompañante y enroscando entre sus dedos un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia, fingió un mohín inocente, añadiendo con absoluto descaro "de hecho conseguirás un buen polvo pero terminarás pagando tú la cuenta de hotel".

Ambas mujeres interrumpieron su charla un par de minutos para hacer su pedido, pero en cuanto el mesero se alejó lo suficiente parecieron arremeter en su conversación con ánimos renovados. La mujer de cabello rubio recorrió con la mirada todo el panorama que se mostraba frente a ellas, y dando un ligero silbido de satisfacción soltó con voz excitada "mira allá, junto a la carpa roja, tal y como me lo recetó el doctor, grandote y musculoso".

"Ese si que me daría la talla" contestó la de senos prominentes, mordiéndose los labios como saboreando la perfecta anatomía del hombre al que dirigían sus miradas.

Su larga experiencia como francotirador le había dado la capacidad de percibir casi inmediatamente cuándo era observado, así que sin dudarlo, el mejor agente del FBI tuvo la certeza de que alguien tenía los ojos clavados en él y supuso que se trataba de Huesos. Intentando bromear con ella, dejó por un momento a Parker buscando una mochila a su gusto y caminó un par pasos hasta encontrar un par de mancuernas de tres kilos, levantó una con cada mano y empezó a ejercitarse luciendo los músculos de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

"He muerto y estoy en el cielo" sentenció la mujer del escote profundo ante la exhibición que sin proponérselo Booth les estaba ofreciendo.

"Lo siento mucho por ti… porque lo que es yo, estoy vivita y coleando, y ya mismo voy a preguntarle si quiere ser el padre de mis futuros hijos" bromeó la de cabello rubio haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

Ante el brusco movimiento de una de las mujeres sentadas a escasos metros de Huesos, Booth distrajo su atención hacia ellas y entonces se percató de lo que ocurría… con verdadero terror, miró a la madre de su pequeña y comprobó que aunque parecía estar totalmente concentrada en sus juegos con Christine, no perdía detalle de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Escuchar ese comentario fue lo último que Brennan pudo soportar, se levantó sosteniendo a su hijita en brazos y empezó a caminar decididamente hacia dónde Booth se ejercitaba. El ex francotirador no necesitó detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedía, sin perder un segundo puso las mancuernas en el suelo y con paso veloz alcanzó a su mujer a mitad de camino. Cuando estuvieron parados, frente a frente, el que en su juventud fue el mejor recluta de su generación tomó por la cintura a la mujer de su vida dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, a la vez que con su mano libre le levantaba la barbilla para besar sus labios con delicadeza, de una forma prolongada y seductora.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Comprendo que las características de macho alfa de Booth pueden resultar sumamente atrayentes", empezó a explicar la antropóloga, pero a continuación con un gesto que denotaba su desilusión agregó empleando un tono de voz que era casi un reclamo "¿es que acaso esas mujeres no observaron que Booth iba en compañía de un niño y que lo lógico era asumir que tenía una familia?".

Angela no terminaba de decidir si debía sentirse conmovida pues por primera vez desde que la conocía, la mujer a la que quería como a una hermana ponía de manifiesto, sin reservas, la inseguridad que la invadía, o si por el contrario debía estar feliz por descubrir que haciendo a un lado su apariencia fría y distante, comenzaba a emerger ante sus ojos una mujer profundamente enamorada de cierto agente del FBI. Poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no sonreír ante la expresión indescifrable en el rostro de Brennan, la artista preguntó "¿ocurrió algo más que quieras decirme?".

Frunciendo el ceño en una clara muestra de la confusión de la que era víctima la científica dijo "es qué no logro entender por qué cuando se trata de Booth las mujeres no interpretan de manera correcta las señales que convencionalmente indican que un hombre está en una relación monógama con una mujer", por un momento se quedó en silencio como decidiendo si continuar o guardar para sí misma sus más profundas tribulaciones.

La artista conocía demasiado bien a la mujer sentada a su lado, y había adivinado cuál era su real preocupación, así que procurando darle la suficiente confianza para expresarse con libertad comentó "cielo, lo que pasa es que la mayoría de mujeres quisieran tener a un hombre como Booth en casa", luego guiñándole un ojo agregó "allá afuera es la jungla y todas están de cacería, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?"

"Y entonces ¿qué debo hacer?" fue la interrogante que escapó de los labios de la mujer de ciencia.

Aprovechando la ocasión que se le presentaba, Angela atacó "bueno cielo, te dejaré de tarea el que tú busques todos los pretextos científicos, legales y prácticos por los que sea conveniente convertirte en una mujer honrada…", y con la intensión de dar más énfasis a sus palabras finales se puso de pie, llevándose el índice de la mano derecha a los labios indicando que todavía no había terminado de hablar, luego sentenció como diciendo la verdad más evidente del mundo "tienes que casarte con Booth" y como para dejar más clara su idea movió el dedo que tenía sobre los labios hasta apuntar con él a su dedo anular, añadiendo con una pícara sonrisa "este aro hace maravillas… no hay cartel luminoso que se le compare".


End file.
